


Jackrine/Lambcuddles One Shots

by Jade_Kelly



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-06-18 03:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15476877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Kelly/pseuds/Jade_Kelly
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots for the couple Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber





	1. College AU

Katherine has never been the kind to have a one night stand. Ever. With an incredibly strict father who pushed old gender stereotypes on her, such as her job was to cook, clean and bear a male child. She liked to rebel against these. She’s a horrible cook and doesn’t intend to improve, who says they can’t live on take away food? Her dorm room is always messy, due to her fanatic work in her college studies. And she couldn’t care less if she were to have a male or female child. There was one rule that she has only broken one other time, excluding last night of course, which was to wait until marriage before having sex, and even then, only do have sex when trying to conceive a child. 

Her first time breaking this rule was after a fight with her father. She was dating a freshman in college while she was a senior in high school. She doesn’t remember why she had the fight. In fact, despite what her friends telling her about how her first time would be magical, it wasn’t great. It was rushed. Both of them just wanted it over and done with. She doesn’t even remember his name, and it was last year for Christ’s sake! Until the previous night, she had never planned on doing it again, until she found the perfect guy and she was done with her studies, and likely married. But, that was until Jack came along.

\--

The bar was loud and people were shouting to the people next to them due to the music being head-throbbingly loud. This wasn’t her scene. Her scene would be in her dorm, with her laptop in her hand and probably Netflix running in the background. Her dorm-mate Sarah, however, forced her to come along. She had finally finished cramming in her summer reading and studying, and Sarah wanted to celebrate in her own special way. Which was alcohol? 

Katherine didn’t have time for this. She was a college student tomorrow, and here she was, drinking. Alone, of course. Sarah was here for about five minutes before she found a guy to hang out with. And by hanging out, she means probably go back to their room to have sex. She was getting restless. She would've left already, but there's a very high chance Sarah and her ‘friend’ would be there, and she didn’t want to walk into that again. 

She found herself tapping her fingers against the small table, her foot shaking, her brain struggling to think of something to entertain herself. Sarah’s cure for this would be shots. Normally, Katherine would protest, but this time, she was desperate for something exciting to happen, so she made her way to the bar. She sat down on the stool, nearly missing the seat entirely, and rested her head against the bar. 

“What can I get for ya?” 

She looked up and saw a middle-aged woman there, leaning over Katherine. Her hair was so bleached, it would be very disgusting to touch. Her makeup was thick and she was covered in fishnet stockings. 

“Tequila,” She replied without hesitation. There’s always tequila bottles lying around in her room, thanks to Sarah of course, but she’s never tried it. Sarah gets drunk instantly off this, and that’s what Kath was aiming for. The bartender reaches below the bar and pulled out a shot glass and the bottle. Suddenly, someone else sat next to her. 

“One for me too,” The voice said. She turned her head and was met with a very gorgeous face if she does say so herself. His eyes were dark, making his pupil unnoticeable. His hair was wavy and brown. He had a defined jawline with a four o’clock shadow. He gave her a grin that sent chills down her spine. 

That’s all she remembered clearly. The next was in sections. She remembered the burn of the tequila, she remembered the cute guy buying her a drink, she remembered making out in a taxi cab and she remembered how great the orgasm was that night. 

The next morning, she woke up in his bed at four in the morning, according to his alarm clock, and a shape resembling a body next to her. 

‘I have class today,’ she thought, horror spreading across her face. She didn’t want to leave him while he was sleeping, that was cruel, but she wouldn't be later for her first class. ‘A note will have to do then.’

She swung her legs over the side of the bed, using the blanket to cover her torso from the cold. She located the clothes from last night and went to get them, however, a painful stinging feeling erupted in her forehead. ‘A hangover, just my luck’. She picked up her clothes, wincing the entire way.

She put her clothes on, whether it was put on correctly was debatable, and wrote a quick note saying she had to leave and made her way back to her dorm. She was on campus when she made it out of the building. At least that means she hooked up with a college student, which gave her a little bit of her pride back, but the rest of it was in Jack’s bedroom. She remembered his name, but can’t remember when he told her it. 

She arrived at her dorm and closed the door quietly, to stop a headache from getting worse. Sarah was asleep in her bed, it was only five o’clock now, after all. She made her way into the bathroom and ran a shower. She stripped down and welcomed the burning sensation of the water trickled down her face and spine. She wished she could wash away the sins from last night, but that would never happen. Not only is it impossible, but her brain keeps reminding her of how great the sex actually was. She didn’t know whether Jack enjoyed. He didn’t have competition, after all, just a sloppy, quick first time which she doesn’t remember.

She put on her clothes, which she picked out before she went to the bar and put Netflix up on her laptop, what she originally wanted to do last night.

An hour and a half later, her alarm went off waking both her and Sarah up. Katherine’s class doesn’t start until nine, but Sarah still used her as an alarm clock for her eight o’clock class. Katherine’s major was journalising, branching off into her reporting class. Sarah’s was social psychology. She said she didn’t about all the science stuff, but she loved learning about human attraction, so she stayed there.

“Didn’t see you in the room last night,” Sarah said slyly. “Who’s the lucky guy?” She turned and winked. Kath rolled my eyes and shut down her laptop. 

“Calm down,” She said, “it was a one night stand and I was drunk. I wouldn’t call either of us ‘lucky’”.

Sarah made her way to the bathroom the shower then took off. Katherine packed her bag soon after and left for her class too. 

She met Sarah last month, but it feels like she’s known her forever. Or, at least, like she knows Kath. She can always read through her, but Kath can’t read through her and she hates it. She wants to be a journalist, she should know when people are lying and understand the real truth. She can’t with Sarah though. 

She arrived at the building and sat down second from the front. She didn’t want to seem too excited, but Kath definitely wanted to be up close to the action. More people started flooding in and soon, almost all of the desk were filled. The professor arrived soon after with someone much younger following her. She couldn’t see either of their faces until they turned to the front. Her breath was caught in her throat, her cheek turning red. Her eyes shot down to stare at the desk. 

“I’m Professor Larkin and this is a senior at our school. His name is Jack Kelly. He does comics for the local newspapers, so he has some first-hand experience. Treat him nicely.”

‘Well, I don’t know if sleeping with him counts as treating him nicely. Based on the sound we made last night, I would say-’

Her attention was brought back from her thoughts to the blackboard. Professor Larkin wrote her name on the board in neat, cursive writing. Her eyes drifted from that to Jack. He caught her eye and grinned, just like he had at the bar. Her cheeks flooded with blood once more, and she looked down again.

“Your first task is to research a famous news article which contradicts your opinion. This could be about immigration, abortion, marriage, your choice. Once you have, write an analytical essay, evaluating the language choices used in the article. If you have questions, feel free to ask me or Mister Kelly. He will also be walking around the room, checking up on your progress. Feel free to begin.”

Jack met her eyes once more before walking around in the first row. Katherine booted up her laptop and began researching. She found an article on why women should obey men in the bedroom, and she began reading that. Big mistake. Her mind started drifting back to last night. The feeling of his hands running up and down her body. Her fingers curling through his thick, brown hair. The panting and sweating and the moaning. Sure, Jack was dominant, but Katherine didn’t obey to everything he said. Especially when-

“Do ya need any help?” 

She looked up and saw the man who was going to haunt her sex dreams for Lord knows how long. 

“Oh, uh, no - no, I’m fine. I’m fine,” She stammered.

“Ya sure? You seem to be elsewhere,” He said. Was it that obvious she was thinking about them having sex? He pulled a chair out from the side of the classroom and sat next to her. It was silent between them. No eye contact, just awkward lip biting and red cheeks. 

“Uh, sure this is weird, but thanks for last night, I guess,” He muttered so only she could hear. Her entire face and neck turned red, making him chuckle.

“Uh, yeah. Thanks, uh, you too I, uh, guess,” She stuttered. She honestly couldn’t make full sentences around him. It was like this last night, all of her curses being cut short because of the absolute pleasure she felt when he- 

‘Stop Katherine’

He stuck his hand out.  
“Jack Kelly.”

“Katherine Pulitzer.”

“So, Katherine Pulitzer, tell me about yourself? Why are ya in this class?”

“Oh, uh, my father runs a newspaper company called The World, so I decided to go against his wishes and become a journalist.”

This made Jack chuckle under his breath. He looked over at the article on her computer screen. His eyebrow raised in confusion. “I wouldn’t say I made you obey me last night? If I did, I’m sorry...” He muttered under his breath.

“What? Oh no, this is like something we’re against so yeah.”

‘Why can't my words come as smooth as my thoughts or even as smooth as when Jack was grinding into me, making me nearly- okay, how horny are you?’

“Fair enough,” He said, standing up, moving on the other students. Katherine didn’t expect him to stay, of course. That would be weird. 

When she woke up, she remembered barely anything, but the more time she spent with him, the more memories on the amazing sex kept reappearing in her mind. And she wasn’t complaining. She just wished she stopped relating everything back to last night.

\--

The next time Katherine looked for him was ten minutes before the end of class. He was up at the back of the class, writing something in a book. Probably some notes. 

Just as the class was ending, he dropped a crumpled up piece of paper at her feet, thanked the class and Miss Larkin, and left. She picked it up and was met with a beautiful and intricate drawing of her. Her eyebrows scrunched together and her nose crinkled up like she does when she’s thinking. In the corner was a phone number, with ‘Jack’ signed underneath. She smiled to herself, and as she made her way out of class, she got her phone out.

Jack Kelly  
(212) 420-1234


	2. College AU (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine is broke and an art class is looking for models. Only problem, she has to do it nude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy, I know I said domestic fluff but I really wanted to do this College AU, so here ya go

“I’m broke.”

“Really? I didn’t hear you the first twenty times,” Katherine’s roommate Sarah replied sarcastically. 

They were in their dorm room, Sarah finishing up her assignment on her laptop, and Katherine laying face down on the bed, her face smashed into the pillow. The room was pretty small, although that was expected for a college dorm room. Sarah has been working on her assignment for weeks and Katherine finally persuaded her to start working on it. She regrets her persuasive abilities. 

A couple of weeks ago, to prove she was capable of handling herself in the world to her father when he came down to visit, she offered to pay for whatever he wanted during dinner. Joseph Pulitzer, being the rich, snarky person that he is, ordered multiple servings of the most expensive items off the menu. And Katherine, being the competitive girl who never steps down from a fight, didn’t object to it. This resulted in Katherine spending what she had left of her savings, just to prove a point. Not very smart on her end. 

“If only you weren’t so bloody competitive, you might not be as broke,” Sarah said, giving her ‘ultimate wisdom’.

“I wasn’t competitive,” Katherine exclaimed, sitting up in her bed. “I wanted to show him I can handle myself out there.”

“Can you though? You’re broke Kath,” Sarah reminded. Katherine groaned again and flopped back down onto her bed.

Katherine pulled her phone out of the pile of bedsheets it was buried under and began looking through job offerings again as if there would be new ones in only ten minutes. There were multiple jobs that Katherine would've been perfect for, but they always clash with her class schedule. 

“Hey, come look at this,” Sarah said to Katherine, a couple of minutes later. 

Katherine walked over to Sarah’s laptop which was opened to their college’s student website. Students use it to post party information and cafe reviews, which no one ever reads. 

“I thought you were doing schoolwork?” Katherine asked. Sarah rolled her eyes.

“I was, it’s just Darcy texted me and asked me if I wanted to come to a party with him and Bill, so I went on here to look for someone’s little gathering to crash,” she explained.

“Right,” Katherine said, jokingly nodding her head. Her eyes turned back to the screen. “What was it you wanted to show me?”

“Oh right,” Sarah turned back as well. “Well, the visual arts class posted an ad for a new model. The pay is good and you’ll be able to buy that new upgrade or whatever on your laptop,” She said, pointing to the ad on her screen.

“It was a subscription which is meant to help your writing- oh, whatever,” She corrected before giving up. “Modeling? I can’t model,” Katherine explained. Sure, Katherine saw herself as someone with at least average looks, but that doesn't mean she can stand up in front of the class and ‘strike a pose’. 

“It’s a visual arts class, so you’ll probably stay still while they draw you,” Sarah explained. She clicked the ‘read more’ option and gave her laptop to Katherine. 

Katherine started to skim through it. About $200 for the one time job, which was great. It will only take a couple of hours. It doesn’t conflict with any of her journalism classes. Suddenly she stopped at one of the details.

“I have to be naked? No thanks,” She handed Sarah back her laptop. 

“Oh come on. Just consider it Kath. You’re broke. Plus, it’s in a tasteful sense. They’re not perverts, they’re artists who need a muse,” Sarah said dramatically, her hands flying everywhere.

Katherine didn’t think they were going to perve, she was just really self-conscious of herself. She can stand seeing herself in the mirror, but she was afraid of what other people may think, or worse, what they may draw her as. Does she see herself differently as others see her? But she needed this. It may not boost her ego, but it will boost her bank account. She sighed in defeat and took back Sarah’s laptop, entered in her details and clicked enter without even thinking. She dropped the laptop on her bed, her retracting from the laptop like it was made of acid. 

“There, I did it!” She shouted. Sarah smiled.

“Good job, Kath. The class is tomorrow at eleven in the morning. Be there, be square and don’t be embarrassed,” She commanded. Kath nodded, her eyes glossed over. She took a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm her nerves. She was doing the right thing. They needed a muse, she needed money and it was for educational purposes. She shouldn’t be embarrassed.

As much as Katherine hated it, the next day came quicker than she wanted. She misses the entirety of her journalism class as she was too busy thinking about the job... What if this was a trick. What if this was for sex trafficking. Are they going to trick her into joining a bunch of helpless girls in- OK, Katherine. Too much TV. 

She arrived at the class ten minutes before to help prepare herself, physically and mentally. The teacher was there as well. She looked down at a piece of paper attached to a clipboard. 

“Katherine, right?”. The lady, who she assumed was the teacher, had a large smile on her face. Her outfit was very dramatic, but she was an art teacher, so she shouldn’t be surprised. 

“I’m Miss Larkin and I would like to thank you for offering to model for this class. We normally have to paint landscapes due to the lack of offerings. I’m sure the class is very excited to work with an actual model.”

“Oh, sorry to disappoint you Miss Larkin, but I have no experience whatsoever. I just thought about helping out,” Katherine explained. It wasn’t a complete lie, but the main reason was for the money. She couldn’t say that to Miss Larkin’s beaming face. It was hard enough to tell her she had no experience. Miss Larkin just laughed.

“Oh, it’s ok dear. We weren’t expecting a Victoria Secret model to walk through the door. I can honestly speak for the class when I say we are completely grateful for you,” She explained.

‘Prepare to be disappointed’ she thought to herself.

Miss Larkin took Katherine into the classroom and through a door to lead the theatre at the college. She leads her backstage to the changing rooms and handed Katherine a very soft robe. 

“Just put this on so it’s easier to undress when the class starts. There’s a box there. Sit on it comfortably, however you would like,” Miss Larkin explained. Katherine nodded and slipped the robe on in the dressing rooms. She came back into the class and saw about fifteen eyes staring at her. They all seemed excited to see her. Kathrine’s throat started to close and her stomach compressed. Miss Larkin gave her a reassuring smile. Katherine undid her robe, her fingers trembling, nearly making it impossible to get a grip on. 

This is it.

She dropped the robe to the floor and sat down on the box. Eyes were on her and soon flicked back to the sketchpad, the sound of lead scratching against the thick drawing paper. The classes eyes kept darting back and forth, between Katherine and their sketchbook. 

Unlike what she thought, she wasn’t being looked at sexually. She was simply a model. Like a landscape. All of her insecurities became something for the artists to draw with intricate detail, making them seem less bad than what she thought they were.

All of the artists' hands were moving so gracefully along the paper like they knew exactly what they were doing. Like they had a portfolio on her that they studied beforehand. All except one. His eyebrows were scrunched, caused wrinkles in his forehead. He kept reaching for an eraser, then starting again, only to do it again in less than ten seconds later. He glanced up and bit his lip, which Katherine would admit, looked rather attractive.

Bad time to get turned on Katherine. Naked in front of all these people.

She met his eyes and gave him a small smile. He returned the gesture, his face relaxing from the tenseness it was is previously.

Soon, after a couple of breaks, the class was over and Katherine could go backstage to the theatre and put her regular clothes back on.

She came back a while later and was met with a chorus of ‘thank you’s from the other students. She ran into Miss Larkin, talking to the boy from before. The same one with the cute lip bite and tense forehead. 

“Oh Katherine, this is my nephew, Jack. He was one of the artists. Good job on the modelling by the way. Thank you so much, and I’m sure the class appreciated it. I’ll tell the other boys too. I’m sure they want to see the drawing.” She said, turning to Jack, before handing her a sealed envelope. Katherine faced Jack.

“So, can I see what you’ve drawn?” She asked, her weight shifting from foot to foot. Jack looked nervous. 

“Oh, uh, I didn’t really finish cause I kept screwin’ stuff up. Don’t know how I even got in ta this class,” He explained. 

“Nonsense, let me see,” Katherine demanded.

Jack looked like he wanted to fight back, making weird noises in defeat, but handed her the sketchbook anyway. Katherine’s eyes softened and her breath was stolen by the art. The drawing itself was very beautiful, but what really got her attention was her eyes in the drawing. So detailed. So amazing. They were different from the rest of the body, making it obvious more time was put into them. Katherine smiled and handed the sketchbook back. 

“I love how you did my eyes,” She said weakly. Jack nodded.

“Ya know, you was pretty good up there, you should try an’ make a career out of doing for this class,” Jack said, chuckling a bit.

 

“Hey, Jack?”

A voice came from the front door. There were three boys standing there all in similar clothes to Jack. There was a tall brunette, and two short blondes, one leaning on a crutch. 

Jack saw them and already looked exhausted. 

“I’ll be out in a minute Davey, ‘old on.”

Davey rolled his eyes and pulled the two boys out of the room, whose eyes were fixed on Katherine.

“Where were we? Oh right, do it for the good of the art class Katherine. Who knows what may happen.”

“I know you’re kidding, but it wasn’t as horrible as I thought it might’ve been. I just might consider talking to Miss Larkin about me returning. For the good of the art class, of course.”

 

“Of course.”

Katherine laughed. “Ok,” She said, walking out the door, “bye Jack. I might see you around.”

“Yeah, you too,” He said, a smile growing on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will be some domestic fluff. Reviews are encouraged.


	3. Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Katherine live together now. And with the busy schedule of their jobs, they treasure their mornings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. Big break in between. Sorry about that. I find AU's easier to write, so this was harder. Also 'mornings' is a pretty short moment to write about so there's a lot of scene setting and thoughts. Very little dialogue. From Katherine's POV

Katherine loved waking up. Other than writing, Jack (of course), waking up was one of her favourite things in the world. Her job didn’t start until 8, Jack’s didn’t start until 9, so they had a sliver of time that they can use to just enjoy each other. 

“You’se the perfect height for me to rest ma chin on ya head,” she heard Jack mumble under his breath. Katherine chuckled which caused both of them to move up and down slightly. 

“I’m not that much shorter than you. I’m only shorter by, like, a couple of inches,” she could feel Jack shrug underneath her. Her legs were entangled with his and her head was laying against her chest, feeling the steady rhythm of his breathing throughout the night. He has been sleeping through the night more often.

That sounds like he is a baby, which he is sometimes, but he has night terrors in his sleep because of his visitings to the refuge. They used to be a daily occurrence, but soon, they started shortening to once, maybe twice a week.

Katherine doesn’t know for sure what has limited them, maybe it’s not sleeping in the Newsies Lodgement every night where Jack is reminded of the refuge by sleeping on bunk beds with twenty other guys. Maybe it was Katherine, and her being there. Multiple times when Jack goes into a panic attack, Katherine is there to calm him down.

Other people, and by that, she means the old couple next to her apartment, may see it as annoying or like she’s his babysitter, but Katherine loves making Jack feel better. Her throat closes up and her chest stings a little when she sees Jack’s eyes glaze over. When he looks up at her, but it feels like he’s looking straight through her. When he has absolute fear in those once dark, swirling eyes. 

Whenever that happens, Katherine calms him down, almost instinctively at this point. She talks to him in a calm, slow voice. She never touches him without him initiating it. Ever. 

A couple of months ago, before they were living together, Jack was with Katherine on the fire escape. There, he told her something she’ll likely never forget. ‘Only four people are allowed to touch Jack without him freaking out’. 

Race was first. He was there with Jack in the refuge. He went through everything with him.

Crutchie was next. They soon became brothers, and Jack looked after him. 

Then David. Jack admitted that he did flinch and slap his hand away the first time David touched him. But David is a touchy person. He had to get used to that real quick. 

Then there was Katherine. Despite him saying that she can touch him whenever she always waits for him to initiate it. Even when they were on the fire escape months ago, and Jack told Katherine to punch her. He pulled her fist from in front of his face, to under his chin. When they kissed for the second time that night, he initiated holding her and kissing her. Katherine will admit, she loves to touch Jack, however she gets scared that he’s going to go into a panic attack. 

There are of course times where that’s out of her mind, and she’s touching him all over, and visa versa. The thought of that made her blush.

She felt Jack get up out of bed, leaving her. She didn’t follow him physically. Instead, she followed him with her eyes, like predator-prey, watching him put on some pants and his regular t-shirt and vest.

He wasn’t pure muscle, but his arms and legs were definitely toned from carrying around the papers all day. She couldn’t help but stare. A married woman who was completely faithful would stare. He was like a light when he was shirtless (and pantless), and she was a moth.

This isn’t the first time she’s seen him like this. In fact, she’s seen him more undressed than his underwear, very much against her father’s wishes she might add. 

She hasn’t told him about living with Jack. And definitely not about Jack bedding her that night on the roof, and the times after. She wasn’t afraid of him. Jack was, despite what he said. He wasn’t scared of him, per se. More just what he may do to their relationship if he figured out his youngest daughter gave her virginity to someone she was not only not wedded to, but someone she knew for only a week. 

Whenever Jack is shirtless, her mind seems to always slip back to that topic. And more importantly, when she’s going to tell her father. Sooner better than later. It would be horrible if she one day comes back with a child, without even being married yet. 

“You alright Ace? You seem doozy,” Jack said.

“I think you mean ditzy,” she replied. “And, it’s okay. I was just lost in thought.”

He nodded his head, satisfied with the answer. 

Katherine rolled out of bed, following her boyfriend out the door.  
Their apartment was small, with them being forced to eat their food on the couch and a quaint kitchen with a fridge and one bench to prepare on. Her father was paying half the rent of the place, Katherine and Jack paying the other half. 

Jack worked (begrudgingly) with Katherine’s father as an illustrator for The World. He loved working as an illustrator and creating political comics. He didn’t love working with Katherine’s father, though. But Jack was a Newsie. He was poor, an orphan. He lived with 19 other guys in a single room.   
Katherine didn’t care. He was funny, caring, loyal and definitely handsome. Her father cared though. A lot. Jack wasn’t rich. He wasn’t an heir to a major company. Therefore, he will never be good enough. Katherine has heard Jack come home and complain multiple times about how her father kept rejecting his work, and how Jack only got the job because of the governor. 

Katherine complained when she got home as well. Originally, she loved her job. She was and still is a journalist for The Sun (because she will not work for her father). She used to write reviews for the Social Pages for trivial things, like New York’s flower shows, or vaudevilles at the local theater. Until the Newsie Strike. That was her big break. It made the front page of The Sun. News of the strike spread like wildfire throughout New York’s boroughs. Katherine thought that was her chance. She would be famous. Her articles will forever reach ‘above the fold’ status. However, just after the strike, Katherine got a new boss after the last quit due to bankruptcy. It was already hard to get where she was because she was a woman, but her new boss, Mr Munsey, was sexist beyond belief. Her old boss was sceptical whenever she asked for a larger story, but Mr Munsey straight up refused to even let her research bigger cases, because ‘she can’t handle it being a woman and all’. So recently, Katherine comes home, complains to Jack about that douche Mr Munsey, and works on her article for Manhattans film festivals, instead of the rise in gangs appearing in the lower neighbourhoods. 

In summary, they both hated their jobs sometimes. 

‘But it’s worth it,’ Katherine thought. Watching Jack have his full attention on her while she was complaining. Knowing he wasn’t daydreaming, but actually listening to what she was saying. Being empathetic. That felt amazing in Katherine’s opinion. It reminded her of how lucky she was to have Jack. 

When she’s ranting, when she’s trying to cook dinner, when they’re at Jacobi’s, and of course, in the mornings, she is forever thankful for Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one is another AU. I've done two college AU's, might write this teacher AU thing I got going on in my head. If you have any other suggestions, feel free to tell me.


	4. Teacher AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Katherine are teachers at a local high school. Jack being an art teacher, Katherine teaches English subjects. Their class all wants them to hook up, but how will they react to these feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO IN ONE DAY??? WHATTTT? COUPLE HOURS LATER?? I got super bored so I decided to write the teacher AU I mentioned in the previous chap.
> 
> ALSO CREDIT TO theinsanelycoolfanficwriter ON TUMBLR WITH THE TEACHER PROMPT!!!!!

Jack would say he was a good teacher. He’s had people join his class who have had no interest in the arts, simply because they like Jack. It’s not like he slacks off either. His class’s work, even the ones who don’t like art, their work is amazing. Jack can always tell when someone really tried. He can tell by the erased pencil markings. He can tell by the way his students scrunch their eyebrows or poke out their tongues. Since he knows his students tried, the work is always amazing. 

Originally, no one was interested in Jack’s art class. Mainly because he was new. No one knew who Mr Kelly was. Also, because very few people in the school were actually interested in Visual Arts. At the start of the year, most of the kids were just students who were put in the ‘spare’ class because the class they wanted was full. There were only about four kids in their truly interested in arts. But that was OK. In the first week, he has fifteen other students ask to switch to his class because of how much his students loved him. In three weeks, he had thirty kids in the class.

He ran out of tables quickly. There were twenty seats and thirty kids. Jack, being the amazing problem solver that he is, decided to bring in beanbags for the extra kids to sit on. This rose his class population to thirty-five. That’s when the principle of the school, Mr Pulitzer, told him no more new kids. It was fine though. He loved his class. 

Jack learnt something in the fourth week of teaching. All classes are different. When he first got his job, he was told instructions on how to teach. He learnt, though, that his class did better without those rules. He still wrote the Lesson Plan on the whiteboard every morning, but at this point, it was for the English teachers in case they were to walk into the art rooms for something. The class didn’t need a lesson plan. After his class became full, he gave them their Term Assignment and let them do it themselves. They were in high school after all. Despite Mr Pulitzer telling him too, he wasn’t going to spoon feed them everything. It was a class about creativity. He shouldn’t tell them what to think.

Towards the end of the first term, he was asked to take on another subject. 

He was heading to the staff room in order to grab his art supplies off his desk when he ran into a student having a panic attack. They were breathing so fast, they were practically vibrating. Jack knew how to deal with this. He had daily panic attacks as a child. 

He eventually calmed them down, and when he did, the student started venting about the stress they were under. They were an AP student and exams were getting close. The student and all their other classmates weren’t allowed to take any other electives because their parents said it wouldn't help them in the future. Jack told them without second thought, ‘bullshit’. Jack was an arty kid. He chose art electives. And now he’s a teacher. After a while, the student said they were ok and thanked him. Jack took a slight detour and made his way to the Head of Curriculum. He explained to them the pressure students were under and what he just experienced with the student. They said they understand and will investigate further. 

A couple of days later, the school offered him to teach the new subject Art in STEM. It became a stress relief for the AP students while still teaching them how art is involved in geometry and how it affects the human mind. That year, the class had the best grades in all previous years. 

Jack understand how difficult some assignments can be. He doesn’t get angry if kids are working on an essay during his class. He knows their parents care more about their grades in subjects like Math, Science and English. That’s why, every lunch break, Jack opens up the art room for students who need to work on their assignment. He lets them eat their lunch in there and work on their assignments without making them work on it last minute, the morning of. He can tell when he’s students are stressed, and he hates it. 

Because of the art room is open at lunch, he’s always in there. Both of his subjects take place in the art room so he never has to leave. The art room turned into his second home. Which means it looks like a tornado went through it. There are pencils everywhere. Paint splattered against the wall and all over the desks. Jack also has his own assortment of knickknacks lying around the place. From stress balls to Copic Markers. He preferred it that way though. He always knew where everything was, despite what people think. He works best in a messy environment.

Because he let his students do their own work, Jack often had free time on his hands. A couple of weeks into the first term, he came in with a giant canvas. No one asked what it was for until he started drawing on it after sending the students off to do their work. The same question kept being asked, ‘What it is?’. Jack would never tell them. Definitely couldn’t. He kept it to himself until near the end of the semester. He didn’t tell them. One of his students figured it out.

He was working on it that day when someone came up to him with a question, normally when he saw a student coming, he would put the picture away, but he was so encaptivated in the drawing, that he didn’t notice. He did notice, however, when the student in front of him shouted loud enough for the class to hear; 

“Holy shit! It that Miss Plumber?”.

The class went from silent to chaotic. Everyone was yelling and trying to see the photo. More questions were asked like ‘Are you dating her?’, ‘Do you like Miss Plumber?’ and ‘Does she know?’. He denied all of them. It was simply a secret present for a friend. At least, that’s what he thought. He begged his class to stay silent, and that he was showing her next week, the last week of the semester. They all reluctantly agreed. He was scared though. Especially since about five of his students has Miss Plumber as a teacher. He had the trust them though. And he did.

 

~~  
Katherine Plumber was also new to the school. She just finished her teaching degree and of course, her father being the principal, she got a job teaching. Early in the morning on her first day, there was an introduction to all the new teachers. Her father already told her this, so she didn’t pay attention. She also struggled because of the new art teacher standing a couple of people away from her. He was really attractive, she had to admit. She rarely made contact with him though. He was an art teacher, she was an English teacher, teaching journalism, sociology and media. But it did make her feel warm inside when they ran into each other or when she caught his smiles during staff meetings.

Katherine’s dad, Mr Pulitzer, told her to ‘assert her dominance’ in her class. Let everyone know she was in charge. And she did. For the first day.

The second day Katherine was late to class, her class waiting outside the class, locked outside. She was rushing in, her hair a mess and sweat dripping down her face. 

“I am so sorry. There was this really cute kitten on the way to work.”

Her reputation went from scary to nice in two seconds. She and Jack soon became famous for the nice teachers. 

She spends her lunch in one of her classroom’s. She opens it every lunch for her students facing writer's block. She tries to help them get the brains working by telling them to write three sentences. Suddenly, they’re back to writing. She doesn’t want to make her students stressed, so she finds this to be the best way.

Jack and Katherine’s class started working together after an assignment in her journalism classed asked for them to design the front page of a newspaper. All of agreed to work together, with Jack’s class getting extra credit if they help. Katherine finally had some time to find out more about Jack, and she loved every minute. He had such a nice smile and she loved only being a couple of feet away from it. Sadly though, the assignment finished. However, she felt closer to Jack, and when Jack and Katherine did leave their room, they were often found near each other.

Jack started spending more and more time in his room helping other students. Katherine loved how much he cared, but she became worried. She didn’t know if he was still eating and giving himself free time. So she always sent someone to check. Normally it would be one of her students who are in both classes, but sometimes she’ll need to excuse a person in her class to check on him. They would be there for half an hour and soon come back with a little cartoon with jokes on it, drawn by him of course. Whenever she received one, she blushed, her entire face turning red, before adding it to her fast-growing collection. Her entire class knew that she liked him, but she denied it every time. 

~~

It was the end of the semester and Jack was terrified. He didn’t want to come off too strong, but he wanted to show her. He’s been working on it for two terms and he spent a lot of nights on it. He showed up late to the Goodbye Assembly and kept his canvas outside with his stuff. Soon the assembly was over, he left quickly in order to make sure his work isn’t destroyed by students in a rush to leave. Katherine was one of the last people to leave and he caught up to her, holding the canvas behind her back. He brought her over in private.

“Hey, Katherine. I uh, have something for ya,” He stuttered.

She smiled, of course. She was always smiling and he loved it. He quickly brought the canvas out from behind is back, and handed it to her. She froze. ‘Oh god, I ruined it,’ He thought. He could hear her breathing again, her hand covering her mouth. Her voice was croaky.

“It’s so beautiful,” She muttered.

“Really?”

Tears built up in her eyes and she flung her arms around him in a tight embrace. “Thank you so much,” she whispered into his shoulder. He ran his hand up and down her back, trying to soothe her. She started laughing and pulled back before rubbing her eyes. 

“Do you want to get dinner tomorrow?” She asked, her cheeks red.

“I’d love to,” He replied in a heartbeat.

Jack and Katherine quickly became the ‘power couple’ of the school, which was weird, being teachers, but all of their classes noticed how much happier they’ve been. The cartoons didn’t stop, neither did the daily visit from Katherine’s students, but now, quick kisses were added in between these. Hugs from behind became a regular, and Jack tended to become more distracted. He still was an amazing teacher, and so was Katherine, but now, they had someone to talk to when they got home from a hard day of work because one of their students weren’t cooperating. Katherine was always early from the second day on, which meant Jack was also at school early.

Jack came to school and couldn’t stop smiling. His students asked why he was so happy. They knew that it was because of Miss Plumber, but when they asked, he just chuckled. That was something he wouldn’t tell their students. Sure, they were in high school, but he didn’t want his students to know how amazing Miss Plumber was in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooof done. 2000+ words. Dont know what to do next. Probs another AU. NEWSIE AUS ARE REALLY FUN OK?

**Author's Note:**

> So this was chapter one. Let me know what you think. I think the next chapter will be some Domestic Fluff. I'll try to update as much as I can but I have a job and all that, but I'll try to get one out every week.


End file.
